biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ángel Luis Arambilet Álvarez
) |Lugar de nacimiento = | Santo Domingo |Fecha de fallecimiento = |Lugar de fallecimiento = }}Ángel Luis Arambilet Álvarez conocido profesionalmente como Arambilet es un escritor, novelista, poeta, guionista, artista plástico, diseñador gráfico, productor, cineasta e ingeniero informático dominicano-español. Nació el 16 de septiembre de 1957 en Santo Domingo (República Dominicana). Hizo historia como el creador del primer cuento de la literatura latinoamericana (Artes y las Letras, 1978) y poemas gráficos, escrita de manera experimental con la técnica del arte ASCII. Arambilet formó parte en la Historia de la Informática Gráfica y Proyectos de Arte Digital patrocinada por ACM SIGGRAPH (2007), que están siendo recopiladas por la profesora Anna Ursyn del Departamento de Artes Visuales de la University of Northern Colorado. Fue galardonado con el Premio Nacional de Cuentos (Los pétalos de la cayena, 1993) y el Premio Nacional de Novela (El secreto de Neguri, 2006) en su país natal, República Dominicana. Obra * 1978 – Trilogía de cuentos (Artes y Letras, SD) * 1993 – Los pétalos de la cayena, (Cuentos); Premio Nacional de Literatura, SD, R.D. 1994;ISBN 84-89546-02-9. * 1994 – Zona secreta, (Poemas); ISBN 84-89546-00-2 * 1994 – Homo Sapiens; ISBN 84-89546-01-0. (Compendio de viñetas de humor gráfico digital, serializadas desde el 1988). * 1996 – Quinteto:(Cinco historias de las tristes), (Relatos); ISBN 89-546-03-7 * 1997 – Insectos, humor gráfico; ISBN 84-89546-05-3. (Compendio de tiras cómicas digitales, serializada desde el 1983). * 1999 – Arambilet: Diez años y cinco series (1989-1999); Exhibición individual retrospectiva, Casa Guayasamín, D.R. * 2000 – El libro de las pasiones, (Poemas); ISBN 99934-0-154-4 * 2002 – XIX Bienal de Artes Visuales ELJ (Centro León. Bienal Eduardo León Jimenes); Santiago, D.R. * 2002 – Homo sapiens: Personajes para colgar; Exhibición individual, Galería DPI, D.R. * 2002 – Las historias del alma, (Guión para serie de TV); ISBN 99934-0-154-4 * 2002 – Miriam Calzada: Montecristi (Documental. Serie: Arte y Artistas. Fundación Barlovento Inc.) * 2003 – XXII Bienal Nacional de Artes Visuales; Museo de Arte Moderno, Santo Domingo D.R. * 2003 – Marcos Lora Read: Kid Kapicúa; (Documental. Serie: Arte y Artistas. Fundación Barlovento Inc. Exhibido en Joan Guaita Art, Mallorca, España) * 2003 – Arambilet: Series (1983-2003); Videografía digital retrospectiva. * 2004 – XX Bienal de Artes Visuales ELJ (Centro León. Bienal Eduardo León Jimenes); Santiago, R.D. * 2004 – Colectiva de artistas. Palacio Consistorial de Santo Domingo. * 2005 – Colectiva permanente de Artistas Association for Computing Machinery - ACM SIGGRAPH: XX century History of Computer Graphics and Art. * 2005 – El secreto de Neguri (Novela; publicada por Editorial Alfaguara; Premio Nacional de Literatura, SD, R.D. 2005); ISBN 99934-0-154-4 * 2005 – El secreto de Neguri (Documental). Incluye dos cortometrajes basados en la novela de Arambilet, creados por los directores de cine Esteban Martin y Peyi Guzmán. * 2005 – XXIII Bienal Nacional de Artes Visuales; Museo de Arte Moderno, Santo Domingo, R.D. (Mención de honor del Gran Jurado: "Sutíl"). * 2006 – El misterio del manatí de oro (Guión cinematográfico); ISBN 9945-00-050-0 * 2006 – Guarocuya (Guión cinematográfico); ISBN 9945-00-063-2 * 2006 – Vals (Cortometraje. Barlovento CinemArt/24fps) Selección Oficial XXI Bienal de Artes Visuales ELJ; Santiago, R.D. y Rainier International Film Festival (RIFF) 2007. * 2006 – Sepiazul (Cortometraje. Barlovento CinemArt/24fps) * 2006 – In memoriam: Claudia (Cortometraje. Barlovento CinemArt/24fps) * 2006 – La suerte (Cortometraje. Barlovento CinemArt/24fps) Selección oficial y nominado como mejor film extranjero en San Fernando Valley International Film Festival (VIFFI) 2007. * 2006 - Colectiva itinerante: Artes/Miniaturas en portada. Viota Gallery, P.R.; Arte Berry, R.D. * 2006 – XXI Bienal de Artes Visuales ELJ (Centro León. Bienal Eduardo León Jimenes); Santiago, R.D. * 2007 – El lejano contrapeso de los astros (Guión cinematográfico) * 2007 – A imagen y semejanza (Cortometraje. Cinema Barlovento); Selección Oficial XXII Bienal de Artes Visuales ELJ; Santiago, R.D. Mención de honor del Jurado * 2008 – Efecto Kuleshov Caribe (Cortometraje. Cinema Barlovento); Selección Oficial XXII Bienal de Artes Visuales ELJ; Santiago, R.D. * 2009 – Guarocuya (Obra de teatro adaptada desde guion cinematográfico);ISBN 145053192X * 2009 – Colectiva: Saatchi Online; Saatchi Gallery, UK. * 2009 – Colectiva DART-09:Puntos sobre las íes (Obra gráfica);XIII Conferencia Internacional sobre Visualización de la Información IV09; Pompeu Fabra, Barcelona, España * 2009 – Colectiva CGIV09:Puntos sobre las íes (Obra gráfica); VI Conferencia Internacional de Grafica Computarizada, Imágenes y Visualización; Tianjin, China * 2009 – Historias Breves (1988-1998), (Antología de cuentos y relatos); ISBN 1449527698 * 2009 – Arambilet: Cortos. XV Muestra Iberoamericana de Cortometrajes de Punta Umbría, Huelva, España. Director invitado por la Diputación de Huelva y el Ministerio de Cultura de la República Dominicana. * 2010 – Arambilet: Cortos. XVI Spanish and Latin American International Film Festival. Director invitado por el Cervantes Institute of Manchester & Leeds, exhibido en Cornerhouse Cinemas, Manchester, UK. * 2010 – El libro de las pasiones, Poesía (Reedición 2010);ISBN 9993401544 * 2010 - Especimen 1111 (Cortometraje. Cinema Barlovento). Premiere en XVI Spanish and Latin American International Film Festival. Cervantes Institute of Manchester & Leeds, Cornerhouse, Manchester, UK. Online Digital Gallery D-ART 2011 for the International Conference Information Visualization iV 2011 (London), and the International Conference “Computer Graphics, Imaging and Visualization” CGIV 2011 (Singapur). * 2010 - Orifiel, Novela.(FB/CS);ISBN 1450533930 * 2010 - Ebre Terra de Vent Colectiva de artistas, Palau Oliver de Boteller, Tortosa, España. * 2011 - Colectiva fotográfica, Leica Oskar Barnack Award: Between real and surreal: The abstraction. * 2011 - Sureya: madre de todos (Cortometraje documental, Barcelona. Cinema Barlovento). * 2011 - Diáspora Caleidoscópica (Cortometraje. Cinema Barlovento); XVI Bienal de Artes Visuales, Museo de Arte Moderno, S.D. R.D. * 2011 - Arte Digital (1949-1999) (Ensayo); ISBN 1463612575 * 2011 - Chernobyl 25 (Ensayo y poética. Basado en las fotografías de Pedro Farías Nardi); ISBN 1461050723 * 2011 - Colectiva Fotográfica, CCCB - Centre de Cultura Contemporànea de Barcelona: Brangulí was here: How about you? * 2011 – Arambilet: Cortos. Director invitado por el Instituto Cervantes de Varsovia y el Centro de Estudios Latinoamericanos (CESLA) de la Universidad de Varsovia, Polonia. * 2011 – Conferencia: Historia del cine de las Antillas Mayores. Instituto Cervantes de Varsovia y el Centro de Estudios Latinoamericanos (CESLA) de la Universidad de Varsovia, Polonia. * 2013 - Memorias de un aragonés (Largometraje documental, Santo Domingo-Barcelona-Tarragona. Cinema Barlovento). * 2013 - "Culture Shock: It’s a rocking new life", (Content Producer, Reality Show Pilot. Cabarete, R.D. CARIBEMOTION) * 2013 - Sombras (Cortometraje, Tarragona. Cinema Barlovento); Llatinoamèrica ProjecCat, Barcelona. * 2013 - "Rosetta Con-Decon", (Videoarte Algorítmico, Generative Design Lab of Politecnico di Milano University, Triennale di Milano Museum, Milán, Italia). Antologías y catálogos de referencia * Catálogo Casa Guayasamín: Arambilet, 10 años y cinco series (1989-1999),(1999) * Antología mayor de la literatura dominicana, Siglos (XIX-XX), José Alcántara Almánzar, (2000); ISBN 99934-540-2-8 * Catálogo del Libro Dominicano, Virtudes Uribe, ISBN 84-89539-36-7 * Diccionario de Autores Dominicanos (1492-1994), Cándido Gerón, s/ISBN. * Cada uno de ellos Dios, Clodomiro Moquete, s/ISBN. * Catálogo DPI: Arambilet, HomoSapiens: Personajes para colgar, (2002) * Catálogo XIX Bienal de Artes Visuales Eduardo León Jimenes (2002): Mitos y realidades del Caribe contemporáneo * Catálogo XXII Bienal Nacional de Artes Visuales (2003) * Catálogo XX Bienal de Artes Visuales Eduardo León Jimenes (2004) * Catálogo XXIII Bienal Nacional de Artes Visuales (2005) * Catálogo de la Feria Internacional del Libro, Santo Domingo, (2005) * Catálogo XXI Bienal de Artes Visuales Eduardo León Jimenes (2006) * Catálogo Bibliográfico Dominicano, Cámara Dominicana del Libro, Ministerio de Cultura, R.D. (2006) * History of Computer Graphics and Art. ACM, SIGGRAPH, (Dra. Anna Ursyn, Univ of Colorado, compiler); (2007) * Memoria de la pintura dominicana, Volumen VII: Generaciones y lenguajes 1970-1980, Danilo de los Santos, (2007); ISBN 99934-913-0-6 * Catálogo XXII Bienal de Artes Visuales Eduardo León Jimenes (2008) * Galería Saatchi Online, UK. (2009) * Book of Abstracts (Published by Visualization & Graphics Research Unit, London South Bank University) (2009) * Arte Dominicano Joven: Márgenes, Género, Interacciones y Nuevos Territorios (Publicado por Fundación AES/ Fundación Casa de Teatro), (2009); ISBN 978-9945-8667-6-6 * La novela dominicana (1980-2009), Avelino Stanley,(2009); ISBN 978-9945-443-47-9 * Catálogo XXII Bienal Nacional de Artes Visuales (2011) Categoría:Escritores de República Dominicana Categoría:Novelistas de República Dominicana Categoría:Poetas de República Dominicana